


The Untold Story

by Evitcani



Series: Living and Dying Beneath the Veil [12]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angus is a lil drunk, M/M, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitcani/pseuds/Evitcani
Summary: Kravitz gets a call from a drunk Angus who needs a ride home so his dad doesn't find out.No series context needed fromLiving and Dying Beneath the Veil.





	The Untold Story

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous prompt from Tumblr:
> 
> "if you're interested & still doing prompts- teen angus accidentally gets wasted at a party and calls krav b/c he doesn't want taako to find out, he probably does anyway. aka i like throwing Kravitz into potentially awkward situations & taako deserves awful new parenting situations <3"

Another soul was sucked deep into the pits of hell. Kravitz’s desk chair creaked as he leaned forward to finalize the paperwork. His stone of far-speech rattled to life against his dead heart.

“Kravitz?” A squeaky, nervous voice slurred from the thing. 

The reaper blinked down in surprise. The only one who should have had this frequency was The Raven Queen and Taako. This was neither of them. He flicked it on and sat back. “How did you get this frequency?” 

The sound of music came through the background. “Uhm,” the voice mumbled. Kravitz tried to place it; it sounded familiar. “Taako gave it to me for emergencies.” It clicked that the voice belonged to Angus. 

Kravitz stood up. The boy wouldn’t use it unless it _was_ an emergency. He ripped his scythe from the shadows and tore through reality in one smooth motion. Then, stepped into an alleyway where Angus sat blinking up at Kravitz on the dirty ground. He dropped the stone in surprise, then scrambled to catch it, but his coordination was off.

The stone made an echoing thud and the feedback made both of them wince. Kravitz flicked his stone off and glanced around for the danger. He could hear the music not far from where they were. Angus picked back up his stone and turned it off, pocketing it. “Hello, sir,” he squeaked, trying to stand up and stumbling slightly. He caught himself on the wall and plastered on a chipper face. 

The reaper didn’t need to look too hard to realize that Angus was pickled. He sighed. “There’s not a monster going to barrel down at us at any second, is there?” He let his scythe melt into the shadows and crossed his arms. 

Angus laughed nervously. “No - no,” he reassured. “‘M jus’ sorta -. Goin’ home will be rough. Taako t - told me not to be drunk, but uhm. My friends insisted,” he slurred, making a very good attempt at sounding sober. “Merle is outta town and Mags ‘s adventure. Everyone else will tattle.”

Kravitz rubbed his temples. “Angus, I’m the grim reaper, not a taxi service. Besides, if you don’t think I won’t tell Taako, then you don’t know me well.” 

The boy looked at his hands, frowning. “I mean, I guess I don’t you, but I don’ have any money,” he replied, sounding defeated. “I jus’ thought you were _cool_. I mean, ‘s Taako, he only likes _cool_ guys.” 

It was a poor attempt at goading Kravitz into not telling that he blamed on the inebriation. The reaper uncrossed his arms, letting his hands hang at his side. He sighed deeply. “Why are you here? It’s dangerous to be alone while you’re like this.” 

Angus shrugged, pursing his lips and looking away. “They were bein’ mean, so I left. ‘S why I called you. I know ‘s dangerous.” 

Kravitz sighed again, holding out his arm for the teenager to lean on. He did so gratefully as Kravitz led them to the curb and hailed down a taxi. He’d make Angus go to a temple to pay back the coffers later. He climbed into the taxi after the boy, realizing they were a long way from Taako’s townhouse. “Hard to imagine Taako telling you not to drink,” he commented idly.

“Mm, I think he had somethin’ bad happen to him at a party when he was alone. But ‘s Taako. He doesn’t talk-o,” Angus giggled at his own joke. Kravitz frowned in concern, but filed away that information for later. “So, please don’ tell him. He’ll be mad.”

The reaper drummed his fingers on the carriage window. “I’ll think about it. It makes me think I should tell him more because you say he’ll be upset,” He turned a look on Angus who leaned back against his side of the cab. 

Angus waved his hand emphatically. “Mad Taako is sad, though. He doesn’t get disappointed at me, he gets mad at himself. ‘S worse than if he yelled at me,” he pleaded. “You can yell at me, if you want. Don’ make Taako sad ‘cause I was sad.”

Kravitz sighed in frustration. “Fine. I won’t tell him _if_ you pay The Raven Queen’s coffers back for this taxi ride. Volunteer for two weeks at a temple to help one of the priests, too.” He thought it would be good for Angus to have at least some consequences that made him reflect on his actions. Even though the temple would probably only ask him to sweep the floors or feed the ravens. 

The boy nodded in agreement immediately. “I think I can sneak in when we get there.” Angus spent the rest of the ride prodding Kravitz about more military tactics and what he did as a commander. This was more comfortable for Kravitz, so he answered the questions easily. The boy began to sober up along the trip.

Finally, the taxi rattled to a stop in front of the townhouse. Kravitz paid the fare, then helped Angus to the window he said he was going to climb through. Of course, the reaper ended up having to boost him up since Angus’s coordination was still not great. Angus wiggled through the window and crashed onto the floor. Kravitz winced as something broke. No lights seemed to go on in the house, so Kravitz hoped Taako had slept through it. Angus struggled to get to his feet while Kravitz watched from the window to make sure he didn’t have a concussion. 

The door slammed open and Taako burst through with a fireball in his hand. All of them froze. Kravitz belatedly remembered that elves could see in the dark perfectly fine. Angus did his best to stand straight and looked sober. “Hey there. Kravitz here was jus’ - just helping me back. Lost my key,” he laughed nervously. 

Taako looked between the two of them flatly. “Kravitz, explain.” 

Kravitz picked up his scythe from the shadows, stepping into the house without embarrassing himself by going through the window. “He was with his friends. I had a bounty. It wasn’t intentional,” he evaded.

“Handsome,” Taako warned, crossing his arms. “You’re a terrible liar.” 

Angus frowned at the glare Taako had directed at Kravitz. “It was me. I called him because I didn’t want you to know I was drunk with friends,” he interjected. “But - but, see? I’m fine! Nothing happened! So don’t - don’t be mad, okay?” 

Kravitz reached forward as Taako’s face fell. He put a hand on Taako’s shoulder comfortingly. Taako brushed it off. “Something could have happened, Angus! If you want to be drunk, be drunk at home where it’s safe! I don’t care if you _drink_ , I care that you’re _safe_ ,” he growled. The elf drew himself up to his full height and stared at Angus. “Go - go to your room.” 

The detective’s eyes flickered between the two adults, but he edged out of the room. Taako rounded on Kravitz before he could ask if he should leave. “And you,” Taako started. Kravitz’s fingers twitched on his scythe. “Thank you for bringing him home, shark teeth, but next time, you call me. Got it?” 

Kravitz ducked his head and nodded. “I’m sorry, love. He didn’t want to upset you.” 

Taako crossed his arms and glared at the ground. “I mean, why would I be upset, bones? He put himself into danger. It’s not like I care if something bad happens to my boy,” he made a frustrated noise, then looked back up at Kravitz. 

The reaper reached over and brushed away the tears from Taako’s cheeks. Taako leaned into his touch, taking a step closer. Kravitz encircled the elf in his arms. Of course Taako was upset if what Angus had implied earlier was true. Maybe they had reached a point where Taako would be comforted by talking about it. Kravitz decided to try, “Angus said he thought you were scared because something happened to you. Do you want to -?” Taako struggled; Kravitz let him go as soon as it started. He thought he saw panic spread over Taako's face, but it shifted to fury in an instant; Taako bared his teeth.

It was followed by an angry shout, “Angus doesn’t know shit! I don’t owe you shit! Get the fuck out of my house!” His shoulders went up defensively and he looked shocked at himself for a moment, then terrified.

Kravitz blinked in surprise. “Taako, I’m sorry -,” he tried to correct himself quickly. Taako turned and fled, slamming the door behind himself. Kravitz stared around the room, not knowing what to do for a few moments. He picked up his scythe to leave. 

The door opened again and Taako peeked inside. Kravitz stopped, looking back patiently. They looked at each other for a while before Taako whispered, “Can you stay the night?” Kravitz let his scythe descend into the shadows and nodded. Taako stepped forward cautiously and kissed his cheek, taking his hand. “I’m sorry I yelled, handsome.” His eyes turned towards Kravitz’s, searching for forgiveness. 

He hadn’t needed to ask, but Kravitz was glad he had. Kravitz squeezed Taako’s hand back.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my [Tumblr](https://evitcani-writes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
